


@devillustrator draw me like one of your elf girls

by isadorator



Series: @devillustrator | nsfw art blog | will draw for €€€ [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Smut, Crack, F/M, Partial Identity Reveal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the real power move is posting this on the first day of spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: Now crowned the Lord and Lady of the Hormone Nation, Adrien and Ladybug celebrate their first Christmas together as fellow erotica connoisseurs and not-so-casual...fuckbuddies? Friends with benefits?? Who even knows???Either way, it involves a threesome with a Santa hat as a present and equal partner.





	@devillustrator draw me like one of your elf girls

**Author's Note:**

> no need to read to read the prequel for this tbh. just know that this is set during marinette and adrien's second or third year of post-secondary schooling and that this fic is a hilariously hot mess of puns and dorks. literally my dream nsfw fic XD
> 
> this was written for a prompt of 'fluffy christmas smut' on my ladrien blog (which is now discontinued since i rage quit tumblr lol), but of course it got completely out of hand and took forever. again;;;; thanks to [hallie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon) for giving this fic a shiny beta polish for me ♥
> 
> please enjoy responsibly!! :D

Biting the tip of her thumb, Ladybug commended herself for giving Adrien the number for her yoyo.

How else could he text her what was clearly a new, _private_ art commission from Nathaniel?

In the digital painting, Adrien stretched across his pristine white couch, lying on his side with one hand propping up his head and the other resting gracefully on his thigh. A candy cane stuck out of his grinning mouth, and he looked so proud of himself.

Of course he was. Adrien knew exactly how she’d react to a painting of him _naked_ …save for the Santa hat over his clearly hard dick.

“You horny _dork_ ,” Ladybug whispered in awe, trying not to laugh. Or drool.

Discreetly emailing the image to herself for later, she closed her yoyo and looked out over the cityscape of Paris. Snow fell gently from the night sky, but it was still warm enough that it melted as soon as it touched the ground. The glowing strands of streetlights below were beautiful, but not as breathtaking or tempting as the glint of mischief in Adrien’s painted eyes.

It would be rude to keep him waiting.

  


* * *

  


When Ladybug arrived at the Agreste mansion, taking care to avoid the ridiculous number of security measures, she found Adrien dozing on his bedroom couch…while wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater she’d ever seen.

It was the colour of evergreen. On the front was a black cat dressed like Santa, circled by the words ‘Santa Claws is coming’.

“Cute,” she told him, startling him awake. 

As he adjusted his own Santa hat (strategically placed on his lap and framed by the open zipper of his jeans), Ladybug wondered how she managed to surround herself with adorkable blonds.

Then the hat twitched without Adrien touching it, white pompom bouncing at the end, and every other thought flew out of her head.

“I’m very subtle, I know,” he said. Eyes hooding, Adrien settled into the same, seductive pose as his painting. “Hello, Ladybug. Did you like your Christmas present?”

His Cheshire grin, cheeky and bold, hung between them like a sprig of mistletoe. It was both a challenge and an invitation, one that Ladybug answered with a slow smile of her own.

“I don’t know,” she drawled, heat high in her cheeks and pooling between her legs as she sauntered closer. It grew worse when she saw him swallow. “Nathaniel drew a nice preview and all, _buuuut_ ~”

In one smooth motion, Ladybug gently pushed Adrien down onto the couch and sat on his lap, her thighs squeezing his hips and her hands diving eagerly under his sweater. She leaned over him and brushed their noses together.

His quiet, needy gasp sent shivers through her whole body.

“I think I should unwrap my present first,” she said, voice molasses-thick, before pressing a kiss to his parted lips. Adrien melted under her with a moan, arms circling around her to pull her against his chest.

His touch warmed her from the outside in like a roaring fire, his delicious heat thawing her body and chasing away winter’s chill. Toes and fingers curling, she scratched his sides, revelling in the arch of his spine and how he broke their kiss with a pleasured hiss.

“ _Ladybug_ ,” he groaned, opening fevered green eyes. They brightened like stars when he cradled her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re _amazing_ , you know that?”

“I know.” Ducking down to kiss his jawline, she pushed up his sweater with one hand and palmed his cock over the hat with the other. “But you’re more amazing.”

She smiled against his skin as she lazily jerked him through the soft fabric, enjoying his shudders and the feel of his stiff shaft in her hand.

“Not…true…,” he gasped, using a hand to muffle the alluring sounds she drew out of him—which was a shame because there was no music better than Adrien losing himself in pleasure, his voice echoing in her ears.

She stopped before it got that far, leaving them both aching as she let go to pull his sweater off, then his undershirt. Ladybug didn’t look away as she draped his clothing on the back of the couch, completely engrossed in admiring Adrien’s mussed hair and flushed cheeks. She splayed her hands over the ridges of his abs, watching his chest heave as he tried to catch his breath…then enjoying the hitch when she reached up to play with his pebbled nipples.

“I think it’s incredible how adorable you are,” said Ladybug. She smirked as his blush spread down his neck, her gloved fingers rolling hardened nubs between them.

“You’re the one who’s— _fffuck_ ,” Adrien wheezed, tilting his head back as she kissed his Adam’s apple.

“What was that, handsome?” she asked, teasing.

Adrien let out a groan before pushing them both up into a sitting position, Ladybug squirming on his lap as he grasped her wrists, tugging her hands away from his pecs. Taken aback, she pulled away from him, glancing up in time to see him dip towards her.

His kiss was just as desperate and needy as the one she gave earlier. Now _she_ was the one moaning, moving to grip his shoulders first and then wrapping her arms around his neck, her back bowing and pressing their chests together. He encouraged her with a firm hand on her spine, the other buried in her hair and ruining her already messy bun.

Ladybug didn’t care. How could she? When Adrien kissed her senseless, when he touched her exactly the way she loved, what else could she possibly want?

(‘ _A date, maybe_ ’, her greedy, pining heart whispered.)

She distracted herself by grinding down on his cock, swallowing his muffled whimper.

“How are you so hot?” Ladybug whined against his mouth.

Adrien laughed into their kiss, his voice ringing out like sleigh-bells as his whole body shook against her, and grabbed her ass, squeezing her cheeks.

“I could ask you the same thing, beautiful,” he purred, rocking their hips together.

Unfortunately, her supersuit wasn’t great for sex; besides being impossible to remove without magic, the metamaterial tended to catch on bare skin, and the shock absorbency meant dry humping was more fun for him than her.

Which was why Ladybug stopped kissing Adrien long enough to pluck the Santa hat off his unfairly pretty dick and dump his sweater on it instead.

“I think it’s time for me to slip into something more comfortable,” she told him, placing the hat on his other head.

“W-wait a second!”

Ladybug paused her adjustments of the hat, thumb and fingers still holding the fuzzy rim as she blinked in surprise. “Yes?”

The blush was still there, painting Adrien’s face holly red, but his gaze seemed oddly intense. He stared at her long enough that her anxiety began bubbling up.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and tried not to think about worst case scenarios. Like he didn’t actually want to have sex tonight and couldn’t figure out how to tell her no. Or he never meant to send her that painting in the first place and was too polite to say. Maybe he’s finally fallen in love with someone else and wanted to break off their…whatever this was. Arrangement? Illicit affair?? _Booty call???_

Or maybe—

Maybe he’d lean in to kiss her, soft and sweet and heartbreakingly gentle.

Ladybug inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering shut as she relaxed into it, relishing his lingering embrace and the tenderness of his lips.

It was over too soon. Adrien met her frustrated mewl with a smile and an affectionate peck on her nose.

“I’m ready,” he said, winking, and Ladybug huffed, yanking the hat’s rim down to cover his eyes. He could use that instead of the usual sleeping mask tonight.

Patting the fuzzy fabric, she drew Adrien into a hug, tucking her chin into the curve of his shoulder as she draped herself over him.

Once he was almost modest, she whispered, “Spots off.”

Pink sparkles immediately washed over her, highlighting the tense muscles of Adrien’s back with a diffused, rosy glow; her supersuit disappeared and left behind her long skirt and fitted sweater. Tikki formed behind Adrien, tiny arms already crossed as she shot them a disappointed frown.

In just the few months since her _whatever_ with Adrien started, that look had become uncomfortably familiar.

“Sorry,” said Marinette, sheepishly.

“You always say that, and you keep doing this anyway,” Tikki retorted. Shaking her head, she held out her tiny arms. “One film. That’s it, Ladybug.”

“Deal.”

Taking her phone from her skirt’s pocket, Marinette handed it to Tikki. Her kwami sped off in the direction of the bed—or rather, the stand nearby.

“Also, I’m taking some cheese from your stores, _Adrien_ ,” Tikki called out.

Adrien flinched as Tikki flew into his bathroom, most likely holing up in the wardrobe there, and Marinette rubbed soothing circles with her bare hands.

“I’m sorry, she likes you, I promise, it’s just…”

Trailing off, Marinette closed her eyes, mouth twisting.

Tikki would have been thrilled for them—if it had been _Marinette_ and not Ladybug…if she’d been a little braver and a little less selfish…

“It’s fine, Ladybug” he said, tone strained as his hands curled around the waist of her skirt. She trembled as he pulled up her sweater and brushed the bare skin underneath. “This is—fine. Good. _We’re_ good. Right?”

Nipping at his ear, Marinette sighed and said, “I’m good…but only if you are.”

The rim of his ear slipped from her lips with his jerky nod.

She loved Tikki. She wanted her kwami’s approval. But, no matter how hard she tried, Marinette just couldn’t give up her first love.

Especially not when she could throw his sweater off his lap and bunch up her skirt, moving enough of the outer fabric aside to sit comfortably on his dick. She ground her hips, rubbing against him with only the single, soaked layer of her panties between them, and leered when he let out a startled moan.

“Is this good?” she asked sweetly, twining her arms around his torso so she could feel the heat of his skin and the way his chest heaved as he tried to steady his breath. Kissing him again, sudden and fierce, she chuckled at his whine, only for the sound to melt into a groan when he matched her quick pace. “Oh _fuck_ yes.”

“So good,” he mumbled into the corner of her mouth, before ducking down to press scorching kisses down her throat, Marinette leaning back to give him space. “ _Nggh,_ you’re so good, you’re always—you’re _wonderful_ —”

It felt like Adrien’s hands were everywhere: clawing at her waist, pulling off her sweater, gliding over her bared skin, shoving up her bra, fondling her breasts, pressing at the small of her back so she’d push out her chest and one bare nipple could meet his eager mouth.

“ _Ah!_ A-Adrien!”

Marinette wanted to twist a hand into his soft hair, pull him closed as he nibbled and teased her. But the Santa hat was in the way, still serving to keep her identity safe, and, god, what did it say about them that Adrien could reduce her to a trembling, wanting mess while _blindfolded?_

He switched breasts, fingers playing with one slick nub while he soothed the reddened skin of the other with long, slow licks.

“Y-you’re definitely on my nice list,” she said, letting her head loll back as she fumbled with the clasp of her bra. 

He held up her weight with just one hand on her spine, easy and casual, and Marinette really, _really_ wanted him to hold her down and keep her pelvis still as he toungefucked her into oblivion. Or he could hold her up against a wall as he pounded into her, leaving hand-shaped bruises on her ass. Or maybe he could—

—let his mouth pull away from her chest with a wet pop, help her take off her bra, and then pull her panties aside to run two fingers along her slick folds.

“What if I want to be on the naughty list instead?” he asked. Marinette could feel the smug tilt of his lips on her cheek when she slumped towards him and shivered.

“ _Oh god_ ,” she whimpered, biting back a cry when he slipped his fingers inside her. Flicking his thumb against her clit, Adrien wasted no time crooking his fingers and pumping them into her, hard and fast enough to make her want to scream. “Yes, yes, yesss— _ah!_ ”

“Glad you're seeing things my way,” he teased, kissing her cheek.

The gesture was sweet and wildly at odds with the unforgiving heat of his hands; the contrast almost tipped Marinette over the edge.

“But instead of giving me coal, how about I give _you_ something hard instead?” he purred, and Marinette groaned, dragging him into a deep kiss. Then another as she pulled his hands away, placing them on the couch behind him.

It finally gave her room to push aside her panties and grab his cock, all so she could slide the head into her.

“You’re— _hah_ —you’re incorrigible,” she moaned, sinking down. “And if you want a chance to be— _mmm_ —on the naughty list, you’re going to have to fuck me into next year.”

Adrien’s breath flew out of his lungs when Marinette’s pelvis met his. He reached under her skirt, grabbing her hips to steady both of them, and he felt so hot under her, inside her—

“Can it be more than a week? Can I start now?” he asked, voice rough and wrecked and so goddamn _eager_ , what the _fuck_. “Please? Ladybug?”

The way her walls stretched around him was still a little uncomfortable, but his blush was darkening and, even with the Santa hat covering half his face, Adrien never looked as beautiful as he did underneath her.

_Except when he was coming_ , she thought and licked her lips.

One hard grind had him bucking into her, leaving them both gasping, and then his fingers were digging into her skin, anchoring her as they set a quick and furious pace. Marinette slumped onto Adrien, arms draped loosely around his shoulders and breasts rubbing against his chest as he helped her bounce on his lap.

“Oh, _mon chéri_ ,” she keened. “Yes, _yes_ , harder, Adrien, _please_ —!”

He thrust into her with enough force to make her squeal. Quickly muffling her sounds in the crook of his neck, she bit him when he let out a breathy chuckle.

“ _Fuck_ , Ladybug,” groaned Adrien, tilting his head to the side to give her more room to work. Their pace slowed as Adrien fucked into her with all the strength he could muster, leveraging each twist of his hips as Marinette concentrated on marking her…Adrien.

(Adrien was _hers_.)

He bit his bottom lip to stifle his own moans as they worked before blurting out, “I wish I could see you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened, her mouth detaching from his skin to gape at him. The bruise she left behind was shiny and red, but the sight of it— _everything_ —flew out of her head as soon as Adrien’s pelvis snapped up.

“What?” she gasped, barely coherent as Adrien _kept going_ , drawing whimpers out of her when he gripped her hair with one hand, the other arm wrapping around her waist. He was relentless, barely giving her a chance to breathe as he spoke.

“I really want to see— _ah_ —w-what you look like right now,” he confessed, drawing her tightly against him. “When I’m making—when I’m fucking you. And how you look when you come.”

“Adrien—”

He cut her off with a desperate kiss, hungry and wanting like the thrusts of his hips. Marinette’s toes curled as he tugged at her hair, just on the edge of painful, before letting go to cup her face.

“I want to see your sex hair,” he gasped against her lips, kissing her between each declaration. “I want— _mhmm_ —to see you underneath me. And on top of me. On my bed and on my couch. Over my desk. Against my windows.”

“ _Oh god_ ,” she managed to get out before Adrien silenced her with another heartwrenching kiss.

Adrien was slowing down to talk, to kiss, his movements gentle but so fucking _deep_ , and Marinette was dizzy with the images he was painting in her mind.

(She wanted it. _Badly_. Every single thing he said, with warm and loving green eyes meeting her unmasked ones.)

“I want to see you in moonlight and daylight and candlelight,” he continues, caressing the skin under his hands. “I want to see what you look like when I slide into you. And when I take you over and over and _over_ —”

“Adrien, _I’mgonnacome_ ,” Marinette whined, then whined again when he stopped before she peaked, kissing her breathless instead.

“Soon,” he laughed, a tired smile on his face. “Sorry, Ladybug, I just…I don’t want this to end. Not yet. Is that okay?”

Marinette swallowed down the lump in her throat and leaned in to peck his lips.

“It’s fine,” she said, quietly.

He felt languid now, the sweat on his skin cooling and the winter air beginning to chill her body. Her fingers brushed the hair on his nape before an idea hit her.

“Let’s take this to your bed,” she suggested.

He shuddered and hugged her closed. “Sounds like a plan,” he agreed.

Slowly, Marinette rose up onto her knees, letting Adrien slip out of her. She stood up and finished stripping, gathering all her clothes to hide them under a throw pillow.

Adrien relaxed on the couch, giving her a free show as he jerked himself lazily, the movements made much easier with her wetness still coating him. Marinette huffed at his smug smile and ignored any tingles at the sight to take his free hand.

“Up,” she said, and he followed her tug on his arm. Letting go of himself, he pushed down his pants and underwear together, letting them pool at his ankles.

Marinette took a moment to admire the view: Adrien Agreste, stark naked and hard as rock, his dick wet and shiny in the moonlight, neck bruised and lips swollen…all because of her.

(She wanted to drop to her knees and _worship_ him.)

“Ladybug?” he asked.

Snapping out of her daze, she gave him another kiss, sweet and short, before patting his cheek. “Let’s go, handsome.”

(It would have to wait for another, warmer time.)

She laced their fingers together and guided them both to his bed, throwing back the blankets before pushing Adrien down to sit. They got comfortable under the covers, huddling together in the quickly warming sheets before Marinette crawled on top of Adrien, adjusted his Santa hat, and then kissed him senseless.

With his tongue sliding along hers, he ran his hands down her back, squeezing her ass and her thighs just the way she liked. Marinette moaned against his lips, spreading her legs wider.

He took hold of his cock and slid it back into her, sweet and slow and nearly goddamn perfect, and Marinette muffled her cries with his pillow.

“ _Adriennn_ ~” she whined in his ear, barely noticing his sharp gasp before his knees bent, fingers grabbing hold of her ass cheeks as his hips suddenly surged upwards. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said with a breathless laugh—and then he did just that.

Marinette’s hands scrabbled under his pillow, pulling out the corners of the fitted sheet as she fought not to scream. It was a small, heavenly eternity of Adrien’s hips slamming up into her, the constant sounds of their slapping skin and his choked moans driving her to the very edge. Panting into his shoulder, she forced herself to sit up, the blankets falling back as she reached behind her to grip his knees for balance, somehow matching his frantic pace.

The new angle sent fresh darts of pleasure through her, bowing her spine, and there was Adrien spread under her, red-faced, chest heaving, the muscles of his arms and abs tense as he thrusted into her continuously, sweating and gasping and so tortuously— _beautiful_ —

One more bruising twist of his hips, and she was _gone_ , her head lolling back as she held her breath, trying to stay quiet, quiet, _quiet_ —

Adrien’s hand slapped over her mouth while she twitched, and she groaned into it gratefully, her hips riding the slowing rock of his as the intense tides of her orgasm started to recede.

Finally spent, Marinette collapsed onto Adrien, moving his hand away so she could snuggle him properly. She kissed the hollow of his throat.

“Holy shit,” she sighed happily, then wiggled her lower half, appreciating the hardness still inside her. “I can’t believe you didn’t come.”

Adrien let out an amused snicker before wrapping his arms around her and flipping them both.

“A Christmas miracle, I know,” he said above her, cheeky as ever, and Marinette immediately pulled him into a searing kiss, licking into his mouth because _god_ she loved how unrepentantly silly he was with her.

Her nails scratched the back of his neck, and he began to move again, in tiny little circles that pressed against her clit and left her shuddering. It was too much and not enough, so soon after her last orgasm, and each shift drew a whimper out of her.

“This okay?” he murmured as he stopped, warm breath puffing against her lips, and Marinette hooked her ankles over the small of his back.

“Better than ‘okay’,” she sighed. Tightening her legs to encourage him, they both groaned as he plunged deeper into her.

“Have I told you lately how happy I am you switched to the pill?” he asked, lips brushing her temple.

“Not lately,” said Marinette. She tugged at his hair, just underneath the rim of his ridiculous Santa hat. “I think you better remind me, hot stuff.”

“ _Coming_ right up.”

Adrien ground down before she could retaliate, stealing the breath from her lungs with the achingly slow and exquisitely hard drag of his hips.

“Ooo _oooohmygod_ ,” she gasped, squirming under Adrien’s weight.

“Ladybug…” Another stroke, with the same delicious pressure and leisurely speed, and Adrien moaned, “I love how you feel.”

Marinette blushed even as he buried into her again. “M-me— _mhmmmm_ —me too, I love it too, I love—I love— _ah_ —you’re _fantastic_.”

She felt more than heard the way his breath shuddered, and then he suddenly leaned in, lips catching the bridge of her nose by accident. She snickered as he grumbled and angled down to kiss her properly, both of them moaning as he timed it with his next thrust.

Despite the hardness still pressing inside her, Adrien’s hands took their time caressing her body, his fingers running down to her thighs and his thumbs catching at her hip bones. He smoothed his palms over her sides and back before returning to her front, lightly tickling her stomach until giggles bubbled out of her mouth. Smiling against her lips, he swept his fingertips up and over her ribs to rest his hands on her breasts, massaging them in sensual, slow circles.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped, breaking their kiss. “Adrien, I need…”

“You need…?” he prompted.

Marinette quivered as he slowed his pace even more, toes curling and cheeks flushing as her frustration grew.

“I need you to go faster!” she finally snapped.

“You didn’t say the magic word, Ladybug~” he sing-songed, then kissed her jaw, his warming breath washing over her skin.

Well. Two could play at that game.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and let them spread wide. It left her enough room to reach down and give his ass cheeks a generous squeeze, sliding his cock deeper into her and startling him into a moan.

“ _Please_ , Adrien,” she said, voice candy cane sweet as he twitched inside her. “Please move faster before I flip you over and fuck you into your mattress.”

Marinette watched him swallow.

“Y-yeah, okay,” he agreed breathlessly.

Sitting up on his haunches, Adrien trailed his hands down her thighs before reaching underneath and guiding them up. Marinette’s knees hooked over his shoulders, giving her an excellent view of where they joined and how the muscles in his abdomen tensed when he lifted her hips and carefully sunk into her.

“How’s this, my—my sugar plum?” he asked, leaving her groaning at his choice of words and the amazing angle he was fucking her in.

“ _Sugar plum_?” she repeated incredulously.

Adrien bent forward, pushing her legs back until her knees were almost level with her head—an easy feat after Marinette’s years of superheroics combined with her natural flexibility.

“Because you’re so sweet,” he murmured, pressing his soft smile against her lips.

He stretched out the kiss, one just as gentle and sweet as _he_ was, but Marinette was already too wound up to let herself indulge in it. Her hands journeyed up to Adrien’s shoulder blades, fingers digging into his skin to pull him down as she broke the kiss.

Deliberately keeping her tone low, she nosed closer to his ear and said, “I told you what would happen if you didn’t go faster.”

The flush under the rim of the Santa hat spread, and he braced his arms next to her head, spreading her wider as her knees slipped from his shoulders to his biceps.

“I wouldn’t mind you riding me like a reindeer,” he replied, and Marinette started to wiggle out of his hold.

“Adrien, for the love of—!”

A shocked cry burst from her mouth as his pelvis _slammed_ into hers. He kissed her to keep them both quiet as he set a rough pace, lighting bursts of pleasure up her curled spine each time he surged into her.

“Yes— _ahn_ —!” she keened against his slackening mouth. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate but, “Yes, Adrien, right—just like that, yes, _mmm_ , yesyesyesyes—!”

“ _Ladybug_ ,” he sobbed and then practically _ravaged_ her, fucking into her harder, _faster_ , and holy _shit_ , how could someone feel so right?

Scrambling for a better grip, her hand flailed upwards to twist into his hair—knocking his Santa hat off.

Oh.

Oh _fuck_.

Marinette’s gaze snapped from the crumpled hat to Adrien in a panic; her world was turning to ashes around them as his wide, green eyes met hers, his whole body trembling and sweating.

He was _looking_ at her. Adrien _knew_ who she was now, and he was…still inside her?

“ _Marinette_ ,” he— _moaned_ , and suddenly, his hips crested, grinding against her in short, stuttering jerks that warmed her chilled blood. His mouth dropped open, eyes hazy and dazed through fluttering lashes, and he burned like a brand on her skin, flushed and raw and viscerally beautiful.

Clutching Adrien through his spasms, Marinette waited until awareness returned to his gaze and his shoulders hunched with shock.

Years of one-sided love, a few heavenly months, and it all boiled down to this.

“I can’t believe you came,” she said blankly.

“I—!”

Flustered, he sat up, slipping out of her hold and letting her legs fall to the side. His eyes flickered from her face to where they were still joined together, and, _unbelievably_ , Marinette felt a weak twitch inside her.

“I just—! I can’t believe that you’re…that you…” Adrien trailed off, a nervous giggle bursting out of his mouth. He quickly muffled it with his hand. “You’ve been Ladybug this whole time.”

He was still _staring_ at her.

Marinette looked away, blush settling uncomfortably on her face as she sat up as well. The motion let Adrien’s cock slip out of her, and a thin string of cum trailed from his glistening head to her folds. She bit her lip and tried to forget exactly how close she’d been to coming again.

“Yeah,” she said. “Sorry.”

She risked everyone’s safety—all of Paris and maybe even the world—for the chance to be with Adrien. Then she fucked everything up.

What else was there to say?

“Don’t be sorry!”

Marinette flinched when Adrien’s hands reached for her, only to blink in confusion when he cupped her cheeks, turning her to face him. Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat when she saw his smile: bright and manic and—and—

( _Completely, utterly lovesick_.)

“I’m not sorry at all,” he told her, before kissing her firmly. Swallowing her gasp, he sparked a shimmering heat in her core, then pulled his mouth away with a soft pop.

Dazed, Marinette watched as Adrien licked his wet lips and continued with, “We definitely need to talk…about a _lot_ of stuff. But first things first.”

He let her go to scoot out of bed, bending down to search through his discarded jeans. Plucking his phone out of a pocket, he quickly started texting.

Marinette crawled to sit at the edge of the bed, alarm coursing through her. ”What are you doing?!”

“I’m texting your phone to tell Tikki that I know who you are now and to stay where she is,” Adrien answered easily. Gaping, Marinette rubbed her arms, feeling the chill of the night against her bare skin.

“What? Why??”

Tossing his phone behind him, Adrien sauntered towards Marinette with a smirk on his face. She tried to scramble back in surprise, only to be stopped by Adrien taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers tightly together.

“Because, my sweet, darling, lovely _Marinette_ ,” he purred, kneeling in front of her and nudging open her legs. “I don’t want you to go home tonight.”

He kissed the space between her breasts, looking up at her with hooded eyes and a hidden smile that burned where it touched her skin.

Nothing made sense.

“I—we—we shouldn’t—you’re not upset?” she asked helplessly.

Adrien sunk his head down to kiss her stomach, just underneath her ribs, and Marinette let out a shaky breath. She watched him watch her, neither of them able to look away.

“Why should I be upset?” he murmured, kissing her navel.

Darting out his tongue, he teasingly licked the skin underneath, leaving her shivering.

“You’re Ladybug. _And_ Marinette,” he continued. Sighing happily, Adrien nuzzled his face against her, his chin brushing the coarse hair between her legs. “The two most amazing girls I know, and I get to have _both_ of you.”

He wanted her. Even after all this—the lies and half-truths and so many misunderstandings—Adrien still _wanted_ her.

Unable to resist any longer, Marinette pressed her calves to his sides, trying to draw him closer.

“You’ve always had me, Adrien,” she confessed in a whisper.

The dawning look of awe on his face was pretty adorable. She smiled down at him as she squeezed his hands, and he squeezed back.

This really was the best Christmas present ever.

“I wanted to tell you everything, right from the start,” he said, so earnest even as he slid down further, just until his mouth was hovering over her clit. “And I definitely will tonight. But I also really, _really_ need to see you come.”

Mouth dry, Marinette managed to stutter out, “O-oh yeah?”

“ _Hell_ yeah.” He dropped a soft kiss to her clit, a light brush that sent her reeling, before he pulled back and waggled his eyebrows. “I want to eat your milk and cookies, Marinette.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” she groaned, letting go of his hands to grip his hair and shove his ridiculous, gorgeous mouth back between her legs.

(Five chilly minutes later, they both agreed milk and cookies were best enjoyed under warm blankets.)

**Author's Note:**

> presenting my list of references, if anyone's curious. nsfw, of course:
> 
> • [Burt Reynolds nude: 10 facts about the Cosmo centrefold](https://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-17896980)  
> • [The Definitive List Of Christmas-Themed Dirty Talk Phrases](https://www.elitedaily.com/dating/sex/dirty-talk/1732930)  
> • [The Sexy Thesaurus: A List of Words to Use in Your Romance Novel](https://laurelclarke.com/2014/08/18/sexy-thesaurus-romance-erotica-words/)  
> • [The Sexy Thesaurus 2: A List of Action Words to Use in Your Romance Novel](https://laurelclarke.com/2015/07/18/the-sexy-thesaurus-list-action-words-to-use-in-your-romance-novel/)  
> • [The Sexy Thesaurus 3: Description Words to Use in Your Romance Novel](https://laurelclarke.com/2018/06/25/the-sexy-thesaurus-3-description-words-to-use-in-your-romance-novel/)  
> • [Dynamic Verbs for Sex Scenes (and others)](https://anyabreton.com/2013/02/25/dynamic-verbs-for-sex-scenes/)  
> • [Les Petits Noms d’Amour – French Love Nicknames + Audio](https://www.frenchtoday.com/blog/french-vocabulary/les-petits-noms-damour-french-love-nicknames)


End file.
